Revenge of the Island: An Alternate Universe
A year has passed since the infamous island of Wawanakwa finally perished. After a deal with the producers, reconstruction took place to rebuild Wawanakwa as poorly as possible for a new prototype season where ten past contestants battle once again for the hundred thousand dollar cash prize up for offer. They'll be split into two teams and will be made to participate in challenges set every three days up until the merge where the teams will then disband and the remaining contestants will work individually to get one step closer to the prize money. In the end only two will be left standing and will battle it out one final time where only one will walk away with victory, cheesy tabloid fame and small fortune. Written By, GalaxyRemixZ Contestants ---- Alejandro (The Manipulative 'Jaw-Dropper') What's your best quality? I can smell a person’s weakness and exploit it in seconds. It’s a skill I’ve been honing since childhood. Let’s just say, we went through a lot of nannies. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Salsa *Fiery red *I have no time for them *Anything with spice Describe your craziest dream. Since I can control my dreams, none of them are crazy. Best memory from childhood? The time I smooth talked our school bus driver into handing over the keys. What a ride that was. Most embarrassing moment at school? You’re kidding right? Look at me. I don't get embarrassed. Describe the first job you ever had. The son of a diplomat is always working. You must say the right things to the right people at the right time all the time. You learn what people want to hear and then you say it. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Gaining interest on all of my lucrative investments made from the winnings I plan on easily acquiring this year from my fellow subordinates. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It’s more like the woman's dream date would be with me. We would spend the night feasting at a Spanish tapas restaurant then running it off with the bulls. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Smooth talk my way out of it. Yes that was seven words, but look into my eyes and try to deny me. ---- Cody (The Pretentious Nerd) What’s your best quality? Has to be my animal magnetism. Ladies can’t get enough. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Easy, the Simsang cell pod ring tone "synage" *Uh, midnight blue. That’s Gwen's right? Or screensaver grey? *Anything with wizards *Don’t care as long as all four food groups are represented Describe your craziest dream. I don’t really remember it fully but I’d been attacked by a huge bear in some whacko forest and I needed to use the bathroom but there was a camera in there and no toilet paper—wait, that happened. Best memory from childhood? The first time I beat my Dad at chess. Totally schooled him! He went on sabbatical for a year to study the game and then came back and kicked my butt at it. Most embarrassing moment at school? ' You don’t have one when you’re president of the Einstein Fan Club. Nothin’ but love from all my Photon Phollowers. Heh. '''Describe the first job you ever had. ' Oh, my mom, she’s a psychologist, gave me fifty bucks when I was eight to beat my professor dad at chess. Don’t tell him though! '''Ten years from now, what are you doing? Cruisin’ the streets on my customized scooter, scopin’ out the ladies and lettin’ them down easy. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? ''' Gwen or the gal who announces sales at Electronics Depot. Don't know where we’d go but it would for sure involve a romantic physics expo. '''It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Make a pass at Gwen. ---- Courtney (The Shrewd Perfectionist) What’s your best quality? Oh for sure it’s my leadership skills. I’m organized, smart and not afraid to speak other people’s minds in the way I want to hear them. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Violin *The colour of success of course: green *Rules of Arrangement or any other movie with the word Rules *Sushi Describe your craziest dream. It’s more of a nightmare but I dreamed Gwen kissed my boyfriend Duncan and they called themselves...Gwuncan!! Gross! Best memory from childhood? ' Making my first list. I still have it. Wake up, change my own diapers, make apple sauce, eat apple sauce, cry until attention needs are met. '''Most embarrassing moment at school? ' Oh my gosh! That had to have been when my acceptance to law school was rejected because I was too young. I’d already started defending my fellow grade sixers facing detention! I was mortified! 'Describe the first job you ever had. ' CITW— a Counselor in Training Wheels. I gave out speeding tickets to other tricyclists at the park. It didn’t pay because I was self-employed. '''Ten years from now, what are you doing? Without a doubt I will be a Supreme Court judge after having successfully sued the Total Drama franchise for unlawfully exposing me to idiots. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? ' Tell anyone and you’re dead, but I already had it. It was when Duncan and I snuck into Chef’s kitchen and "liberated" a bunch of snacks. I never felt so alive! Don’t say anything!! '''It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less what would you do? ' Make a to-do list! ---- DJ ''(The Gentle Giant)'' '''What’s your best quality? Oh it’s gotta be my Mama. Well, she’s not a quality, but she’s the reason I am the way I am. And I think I’m pretty okay! Oh and I dance sweeeet! Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Jamaican reggae *Blue *Bob the Gallant Sheep *My Mama’s chickpea Roti. Describe your craziest dream. I was a squirrel and I was being chased by a fox. And my human self was yelling for me to go to him. Y’know, like he’d protect me? Then he trips and I scream and wake up before he lands on me. Best memory from childhood? Making sand castles on the beach back home in Jamaica with my mama. Most embarrassing moment at school? ''' When I fell in a puddle and screamed for the lifeguard. '''Describe the first job you ever had. It was at a pet shop. I was fired. Here’s a tip, things with scales don't get along with things with fur. They could have told me!! Ten years from now, what are you doing? ' Hopefully sitting with my Mama and my girl and my pets drinking punch on the beach and watching the sun set. '''My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? ' Lady BlaBla in a horse and carriage at the Central Park Zoo in New York. MMhmm! '''It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Tell Mama, "Make it stop!" ---- Heather (The Femme Fatale) What’s your best quality? Probably my ability to do everything better than everyone else while simultaneously making everyone do everything for me. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) ''' *Any song I Karaoke to. *Depends on my mood-violet right now. *All of the Scrollsaw Movies (lunatic knows how to plan ahead!). *Gourmet. '''Describe your craziest dream. Pretty much Scrollsaw 4 but in pastels. Best memory from childhood? That time I got my whole class to sell my chocolate bars for the junior debate club charity drive to get the president a new bike. I was the president. Most embarrassing moment at school? That time I had spinach on my tooth for like whole first half of a minute. No one noticed, but how embarrassing! Describe the first job you ever had. Making mom and dad buy my Guide Gal cookies. Took a lot of whining, but they forked over the cash eventually. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Queen of the European Union with my face on every coin, bill and credit card. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Definitely not Alejandro. And for sure not gazing into his beautiful eye—ugh! Snap out of it Heather!! It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Question: Did I cause it? ---- Lindsay (The Blonde Bombshell) What’s your best quality? For sure my left cheekbone. When I smile just right and use Babelline Sparkle Blush in “Coral Dream” it’s like looking at a Pickasto Painting. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *What was that group that played at my last birthday? Brown Nosed Peapods! *SPARKLY PINK *It’s a tie between Legitimately Blonde and Semidark—those vampires SPARKLE! *Pink Cotton Candy! Describe your craziest dream. Oh it’s crazy! I don’t even like to think about it! Me, in beige, sandals with socks—ugh, I'm going to throw up. Best memory from childhood? The first time I laid eyes on sparkly lip gloss. I was four and I ate it and I know it’s not food now but it tasted so sparkly!! Most embarrassing moment at school? OMG! Totally that time I forgot to match my nail polish with my toenail polish with my lip gloss with my outfit with my earrings with my underwear. I stayed home mortified for a week! Describe the first job you ever had. Is winning Little Miss Make Up from Toddler to Teen a job? Or is a job what you get done to your nose? Ten years from now, what are you doing? My make up! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? My boyfriend Todd, no I mean Terry, no uh Ted, uh, what was the question? It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Where are the sales at??!? ---- Noah (The Sarcastic Know-It-All) What’s your best quality? ' Easy, my brain which is why I need to be in a constant state of rest so it can be used to maximum effectiveness. '''Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) ' *The kind I can’t hear *Meh *No thanks *Just ate. '''Describe your craziest dream. More of a nightmare. Some dorkster asked me what my craziest dream was. Best memory from childhood? I made the school bully cry at assembly, just by making fun of his shoes. Most embarrassing moment at school? Guys with my brains and wit don’t get embarrassed. Describe the first job you ever had. Six years old. I was the site moderator for Kosmic Kaos, but that’s just because I hacked in and pretty much did what they should have been doing. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Probably lying down somewhere, video headgear on, manipulating my brain synapses to conquer yet another virtual army of Grogboars. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Cinderhella243 in my Underground Alliance. Never met her in person or seen her but man can she organize an onslaught. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Sleeping, resting, lying down, leaning. Sadie (The Large Sweetheart) What’s your best quality? ''' I guess it's that I share a brain with my BFFFL, Katie. We think alike and act almost the same, I think that's something special. The only thing is, is that I'm prettier. '''Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *Pop, anything that's new and popular. *I like Ecru but maybe Fuchsia! *Pretty in Purple! *Anything Sweet, mmmm! Describe your craziest dream. ''' Katie died and I laughed! How is that even possible, if she's to die surely I would too. '''Best memory from childhood? When I first met Katie! I was on my own in a park of some sort, heaven knows why I can't even run and if I even tried I'd probably collapse in a heap after a few feet. Anyway, these popular chicks were stood beside me, picking on me and just then here comes Katie! I can never thank her enough for meeting me otherwise I think I might not have any friends in present day. Most embarrassing moment at school? I was really hungry and when I went to the cafeteria with Katie, I ordered as much as I could and ate it all. But then during the free period our teacher stuck on a horror film, of course it'd be a slasher film. Causing me to vomit everywhere. Gross right? Describe the first job you ever had. I worked in a food stand in mine and Katie's favourite mall. The owner found me eating the food for the customers though so I was fired after a few weeks. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Living in my own apartment, maybe. With Katie in the one next door, or even the same one!! My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? JUSTIN, Oh my gosh he's just perfect. Maybe just sitting on a beach with wine and chocolate with smooth jazz in the background. Amazing! It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? ''' I would stay with Katie the whole day. Eat food and maybe watch my favourite movies one last time. ---- Sierra ''(The Obsessive SuperFan)'' '''What’s your best quality? My ability to retain every single fact, figure, elimination and relationship status of every single Total Drama player. Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) ''' *Total Drama Theme song remixes *Pinky Purple *Mick and Morah’s Superlong Mixed Tape *Whatever Cody said '''Describe your craziest dream. I caught Cody and Gwen making out and, well, you probably don’t want to know the rest. Best memory from childhood? That time in the school playground where I did a one handed cartwheel while holding my sandwich in the other hand. Nobody saw, nobody ever sees what I do, but that’s okay. They’ll see me on TV! Most embarrassing moment at school? The time I spilled ketchup on my Cody T-shirt. It looked like the Codester’s eye was bleeding! Describe the first job you ever had. Starting up the first of what’s now 30 Cody Fan Pages. All focus on particular Cody awesomeness, like The Cody’s Big Toe fan page, The Many Colours of Cody’s Toothbrushes fan page, etc. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Finishing a decade long massage on Cody’s feet. Now that’s a perfect girlfriend! Right?! Tell him he’d be so lucky to date me, k? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Cody, making out. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Protect the Code-ster! ---- Tyler (The Athletic Failure) What’s your best quality? Easy. My athletic co-ordination! Faves? (music, colour, movie, food) *I like any song that has the word extreme in it *I love red and white *Kick it Like Cookedham *Extreme Power Chunks Describe your craziest dream. Oh man, it sucked to the extreme! I had this dream my girl Lindsay couldn't remember my name and I kept telling her but she kept calling me Noah or Owen or Sebastian. Best memory from childhood? I totally head butted a goal in my first soccer game! Their net, our net, a goal’s a goal right? Most embarrassing moment at school? Well, it wasn’t my embarrassing moment. More like my gym teacher’s. He accidentally assigned me to the chess team for like, all of grade nine. Describe the first job you ever had. Job. Hmm, let’s see. Well, my dad let me be a junior sportscaster on bring your son to work day. He had to lay me off though ’cause of budgetary cuts and me running onto an NBA court during a game. Ten years from now, what are you doing? Balancing my schedule of appearances for my lucrative endorsements and kicking butt in seven to twelve professional sports. Soccer, baseball, ten pin bowling, five pin bowling, lawn bowling… My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Easy! With my sweetie babe Lindsay doing push ups while she shops... and holding her purse when she's trying stuff on. It’s the last day on earth. In five words or less, what would you do? Everything to the extreme! Episodes One: The Ruins of Wawanakwa... Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Static crosses the television screen before switching to an infamous silhouette of a narcissistic d-list celebrity, who stands arms folded. He smiles as the once void scenery, bursts to life with colour - revealing Chris McLean standing with a devilish smirk on his face. The camera zooms out into a long-shot position, which shows an almost incognito island that was once Wawanakwa - significant of it's rundown and trashy demeanour it now upholds. However, the camera returns to Chris once again, relaxed and poised like always, who proceeds to take a deep breath of the crisp summer breeze before beginning, "Hello, loyal fans. Welcome to another season of Total Drama, Revenge of the Island!" He finds difficulty in containing his excitement and thus lets out a satanic-esque chuckle. He composes himself before continuing, "Now, to kickstart another exhilarating season, the producers gathered together one of the most diverse and rag-tag group of past contestants to tortu- I mean to pit against one another." "Ten contestants shall make their way down this dock, well I think it's a dock anyway but I don't dare step on it..." Chris says as the camera pans across the relatively destroyed 'dock' before returning, once again, to the host, "They will compete in the new season for a grand prize of one hundred thousand dollars. But before that, the ten will be split into two teams where they will be forced to compete alongside one another until a set period of time. After said time is over, the teams will disband, leaving the remaining competitors fighting individually in order to obtain a spot in the finale - one step closer to the grand prize. Well, I guess that's the low-down complete... Roll the titles!" Chris announces before making a clapper board movement with his arms - the theme song begins to play and the screen switches to the opening sequence. Introduction "Welcome back to The Ruins of Wawan-" He is cut off due to tripping over a sole tree stump, that lies on the beach tilted on one side, "-akwa... See, the island was re-built only to be merely hazardous." Chris adjusts his receding hairline, wipes off the dust from his shirt and returns to his original posture. Two: Down on the West Coast Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Three: #OutlastTheNight Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Four: "And the Stars Make Love to the Universe?" Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Five: ~Insert Interesting Title Here~ Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Six: Disappearance of the Clouds Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Seven: I'm Going Down, Down, Take You Down to Paradise Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Eight: Sweet Sweet Catharsis... Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Extras Elimination Table Key * WIN - This contestant won the challenge and were immune from the vote off. * LOW - This contestant received the final marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony. * FINALS - This contestant made it to the final two, each contestant in the final have their own ending to show which one would win (the original and the alternate). * SAFE - This contestant received a stale marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony. * IN - This episode was either an introduction/aftermath/reunion episode and therefore the contestants were already safe. * OUT - This contestant did not receive a marshmallow at the Bonfire Ceremony and was eliminated from the competition. * LEFT/QUIT - This contestant left/quit the show for un/known reasons.